The Girl Next Door
by TheAllbrighton
Summary: Bella's mum and dad go on their second honeymoon leaving her with cash to burn and he adoptive brother Jacob. The new kids, the Cullens, have no idea of the secret life the Swan kids live and it is Bella's job to show them. AH. CANON COUPLES.


**The Girl Next Door**

**Chapter 1- Who is she?**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Twilight or anything from the book but i do own my storyline and any new characters and places i make up! The possibilities are endless :D

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Moving. I am moving to day. I don't particularly want to but my dad says this new job actually pays better although it is in a smaller town, with smaller population and with less job opportunities. I don't want to leave my friends or Tanya, but it must be done. "Edward," she sobbed as we hugged goodbye. "I love with all my heart and I will NEVER forget you." She kissed me violently and feverishly once she had finished what I thought was going to be an emotional goodbye. It felt too lustful and physical. I nodded and kissed her forehead before getting into the car.

"Aww is little Edward sad he isn't going to get any for a while?" Emmett teased and I tossed my baseball at him.

"Boys!" my mom scolded. I loved Esme, although biological she was not, but she had been with me since I was a baby as my mother and father had died when I was only a few months old. Emmett was three when Esme and Carlisle adopted him, I was two and we have been close and poking fun at each other ever since. Jasper and Rose, they had a different story.

When Emmett and I were five, Esme and Carlisle still wanted more kids, since both were from bigger families and they told us that Rosalie and Jasper were our new family. Rosalie was being... raped by her uncle, and Jasper was being attacked on a daily basis. When one day, Jasper lost it and attacked his uncle when he tried to hurt Rose again and they were in counselling. Mom and Dad found them and took them both in.

Last was Alice, she was the same age as Jazz, Rose and me. She had no recollection of who she was from when she was six and below, she joined us that year. She had an accident at her mental institution, but don't get me wrong she really wasn't crazy; her parents were just paranoid religious dill-holes who thought she was possessed. Alice was placed into care since her parents refused to care for their injured child which led to Esme and Carlisle taking her in, and that was our family.

We had a 7 seater, dark blue Grand Scenic to drive there and then our cars would be dropped off the next day. I sighed when Carlisle started the car and looked out of the window. "Edward, you will get over her. Trust me, I have that feeling again, you will meet someone in Forks." She smiled and I nodded. I knew she was most likely right but right now I didn't want to hear it.

I put my headphones in and put my music on shuffle. 'On her mind' by Duncan Sheik came on and it just made me more depressed. _I don't know when I will see her; I don't know if I will it's just another matter of time some more time to kill._

I didn't know I had fallen asleep till Emmett was dangling his dirty gym socks in my face to wake me up, did I mention I sometimes sleep like a rock. "UGH!" I yelled and grabbed the stinky footwear, tossing it out of the window.

"Dude! That was my best gym sock." Emmett complained. I rolled my eyes and looked outside at my surroundings. It appears we had pulled in for a pit stop at a diner in Forks and I had tossed his sock into the woods as we passed by.

The diner was quaint, decent and the food I could see looked delicious. Emmett was sulking with his classic 'Emmett' pout. Just like the 'Emmett' hugs, laughs, fights and falls, they were all epic and difficult to ignore, you had to make them go away before you totally lost the plot. "Em, I am sorry I tossed your sock, I was half asleep and I will buy you a new pair." His pout instantly died and he entered the diner but with a big goofy grin on his face.

As we waited for a table I noticed all the diner was staring at us. Middle aged women= Carlisle. Middle-aged men= Esme. Teenage boys= Rosalie. Loner girls= Jasper. Teenage girls= Emmett and me then small children/boys= Alice. "This isn't fair!" she hissed to us out of hearing range of them. "Just cos I am small and incredibly cute-"

"Modest much?" I whispered to Emmett while she ranted to us in quiet tones.

"Doesn't mean I am eight." She was done and had her arms folded. We never got stared at like this when we moved in Chicago, maybe it is a small town thing.

We ordered our food and the bells rang from the door to see the most beautiful girl I had ever had the chance to lay my eyes upon. I mean, don't think I some kind of Romeo, I not fickle. This wasn't love at first sight like in the play but she was pretty, I could love her if I knew her.

She was dressed like the girl next door. She was in this floral short sleeved shirt with a pink colour theme. Her long red and brown hair was pulled back by a matching pink headband with a pair of blue skinny jeans on and some pink ballet flats. She was so cute and adorable and had to be popular, with good grades and the whole perfect thing going in. She had to be, no one has that idea of fashion and doesn't match it with personality, it's like a rule.

She smiled and winked at me before walking up to the counter. The woman seemed familiar to her since she was laid back and friendly with her. "Hey Bella, you and your dad coming up today?"

"No sorry, just me and Jake, him and my mom went on their second honeymoon so I thought I might as well tell you he hasn't gotten lost and get something to eat." She giggled, her voice was magical. Bella. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Well it is nice that they are still so in love. I remember when they were so young moving here when I was too. Long time huh?" Bella laughed and shook her head. "I am gonna whip you up your favourite baby girl so go take a seat and I will be right with you." She smiled and took the seat right behind mine on the table next to ours.

"Your new." She stated and I looked behind me to see her chair facing the right way but her body not.

"What? Yeah. I'm Edward." I managed. The last thing I needed was to look like a total nerd in front of her, she seemed cool.

"I'm Bella. What brings you to forks?"

"Dad got a new job." I said simply and she 'ahed' at it. "What about you? You don't seem like a small town girl."

She laughed a little. "I wasn't. I have lived here for like 3 or 4 years, I wasn't in high school I know that far." I nodded and then her food came and some guy walked and sat with her. He looked kind of like her except his skin was a deep russet colour. "Hey bro!" she trilled as she pulled him into a bear hug. They began whispering in each other's ears and then sat down. I wonder what they were talking about.

"Found something you like?" Emmett joked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" I replied all too quickly and that just resulted in him laughing with success. "I mean, she is pretty yes, but I still love Tanya, and I was appalled that you thought I didn't." Then our food came. Although right now, I had totally lost my appetite.

The house was amazingly huge. Emmett's exact words were 'Fuck me that is a big house' and that comment earned him a well deserved smack on the back of the head from Esme. So before we even have it unpacked he has been banned from the X Box 360 for bad behaviour. That was a rule in my house; we can say whatever we like out of hearing range of our parents.

The house was huge and white. It was technically not in Forks, it was up in the forest so it wasn't actually in Forks but it was hypothetically. Everyone had a room each and every room was of a decent size to say the least.

My room had a crème carpet and white walls. One wall was covered in previously set up shelves and were now full of CD's. I had my music books on the floor in my closet and my clothes were now stocked inside. I had my double bed in place and my couch by the glass window.

This house even had a games room. A GAMES ROOM! This place was undoubtedly the best place we had ever lived in. Emmett was sulking though since he had been banned. What a baby for someone so large and burly.

I walked into the living room where the piano was. Yes I play piano. I was just so inspired by Bella that the music just flew from my fingertips, the melody dragging my family from their settled rooms.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Hey bro!" I said a little louder than expected but this guy was just so hot. I am so excited to show him the true me, not this prissy little thing I have to be for the grownups and my parents. I love them don't twist my words but GOD! I want to have fun but they are just so uptight and this town is so damn small.

We got close and broke into whispers. "They're gone." He grinned and I smiled in return.

"Party?"

"Party!" and since my mom owns a dance studio, we could hold it there. Since it is out there, it is away from the house and it is huge. Maybe I could invite Edward, let him see my wild side.

"Mom's dance studio?" he nodded and then we both laughed. "Can I invite that guy? With the bronze hair? And maybe his brothers and sisters?" he looked at him and growled protectively but nodded.

"You know I can't say no to you." I laughed and touched his cheek.

"Damn right." Then the food came.

"Home sweet home!" I cheered as I ran upstairs. Once in my room I signed into msn. Mike was online and once again tried to flirt with me and failed epically. _Hey Mike._

_**Hey Bella, you is fiiiiine.**_

_Um... thx, spread the work kk? Party at my mom's dance studio. ALL is invited. Got it?_

_**Yh, want to be my date?**_

_No, thts kk, makin my own way thr. _

_**Oh. Okay. Cya in school.**_

_Yeah... bye._

Well that was awkward. I went onto facebook and made a group and invited my whole list. People were accepting within minutes and I smiled at how epic my parties are. Seriously, not your normal shit I will tell you that far.

The next day at school, everyone was on edge waiting for the arrival of the new kids. I had seen them and they were all lookers but from their body language I spotted the blonde girl was with the butch guy, the pixie was with the blonde guy and Edward was the only one free. I liked him, but I don't do relationships, I do the odd make out session.

I was wearing the usual clean, straight edge stuff since my class mates wouldn't blab, since they were all coming to the party, but the teachers would sell me out in a heartbeat. The only one that wouldn't is the one cool teacher. Mr. Olez. He swore, got his arse handed to him on a daily basis by the students and oddly enough carried a metre ruler with him wherever he went.

Getting out of my car with Jake at my side, I stepped out still dressed like I would 'normally' but everybody knew the real Bella and Jake would be in town for a month. One whole month till my mom and dad came back and I would be back to the prissy little me I will never honestly be but hey, what you gonna do?

I spotted Edward and made my way over there. He looked like he had the potential to be bad ass, even if right know he lacked in the attitude. He was, at this moment in time, a major momma's boy but once I get my claws in him, he will be a Bella's boy.

He had his back to me but his brother spotted me and alerted him of my arrival. "Hey Edward." I smiled sweetly and he took a double take.

"H-hey Bella." He stuttered. Smooth.

"Smooth bro." His brother laughed before slinging his arm around the blonde girl and strutting through the crowds of people.

"So, I am having a little..." then the head teacher walked past me, "...get together at the dance studio on Friday night, I would love it if you came. But, dress casual kay?" I had just assumed he would come, but I think the invitation came as a shock because all he could do was nod. "Sweet, see you round Eddie." I winked, waved and walked off.

"So you choose him?" Jacob asked me, he must have been being the overprotective brother at that moment in time since he doesn't know anything about Edward as did I.

I nodded. "He has great potential. And I don't know... I am kind of drawn to him." I didn't mean for the last part to come out but when I blushed Jacob began to taunt me to hell and back.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I hit him in the groin with my bag and continued to walk on. The jocks were laughing hysterically at Jake getting pwned by his little adoptive sister but Jake was too busy gasping for air to really notice. I am not sure whether it was because I was starting to lose my edge or because his manhood was throbbing and pain.

The day went quickly and before I knew it I was in biology. I walked in and spotted my usual empty desk. I sat down and pulled out my iPod before I felt the stool beside me move. I looked up and spotted none other than Edward Cullen. I took out my headphones and some guys behind me gasped, I never did that for anybody.

"Hey." He smiled and I am sure I sighed a little although only I knew about it.

"Hey Eddie." I giggled and he nearly collapsed into his seat. "So, how you liking Forks?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"It's cool but the weather isn't showing much promise." He chuckled and I leaned over to get a better look out of the window, also to tease him a little. This was what I loved about this shirt. I was covering but if you got in the right position, like being stood over me or having your head above mine you could totally see down my shirt. Mike tried so many times when I wore this shirt but you don't get to see unless I make you see.

I assumed he felt me move forward and looked down only to be drawn in. His eyes widened at my choice of underwear and I smirked before leaning back onto my side. He was stunned and... Blushing? I smirked and focused on the board until a note was placed in front of me.

_I'm sorry._

He was apologising?

**Its fine Edward, any guy would have checked them out.**

I passed it back and he looked puzzled.

_But I shouldn't have. I wasn't raised that way so I apologise._

He was so chivalrous. And sweet.

**Wow. You are so different than other guys. I don't think I want to let you out of my sight ;)**

_Is that a promise? _It was now my turn to be shocked. Woah, he is loosening up already.

**It might just be x**

I quickly hid the note before the teacher caught us. Mr. Banner was cool but not that cool he would have read it out in front of the class, I couldn't risk them finding out about me talking about my breasts to the new kid.

I pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote down my number. **Call me sometime xx **I left that for him and strutted out as the bell rang.

The week flew by and Edward and I were edging closer to being together, or at the least, interested in each other.

I walked into my closet and mooched through it, stroking the sating a silk till I found it. My short jean shorts, I mean _short_ and my black halter neck with metallic gem shaped pieces attached to it that was elasticated at the waist so it clung to my curves there.

I placed my black peep-toe platform heels and added some chunky bangles and my golden locket. It had a picture of my mom and dad in one half and me and Jacob in the other. We were so close.

I curled my hair lightly and let it hand loose, put on my light make-up and headed downstairs, yay I was ready. When I got down the stairs Jacob let out a wolf whistle and smirked. "What?" I asked, I had spent so long trying to find the perfect outfit I didn't want to have tried and failed.

"You want him bad don't you?" I scoffed and tossed the nearest shoe at him. "Ouch Bells! They may just be your fuzzy cow slippers but to me that hurts. And to PETA that was major animal cruelty."

"Oh can we just go?!" I asked getting tired of this grilling and joking, I just wanted to get there and let Edward know me like he should. Not the preppy girl I had to be, but fun and wild girl I _loved _to be.

**

* * *

**

So here is my newest idea I am so looking forward to the feedback and I would also love it if you checked out my story 'An Impossible Reality' story please because I love it, it is my pride and joy and I want to know what people think of it.

_**New chapter coming SOON!**_


End file.
